Chuck Versus the Balcony
Chuck Versus the Balcony is the eleventh episode in the fourth season of Chuck, which aired on January 17, 2011. The episode continues the season following its one month break after airing on November 2010. Synopsis When an assignment brings Chuck to a French vineyard, he juggles tracking down a nano-chip while trying to create the perfect romantic getaway for Sarah, with help from Morgan. Back at the Buy More, Lester comes to Big Mike for his own romantic problems. Full Plot Main Story Agent Rosenbaum is chased through a vineyard, and enters a chateau, hiding within the wine cellar. As Pierre Melville and his men close in on him, he pulls an injection kit out of the attache case he is carrying. At first, he thinks about injecting himself with the nano-chip but thinks better of it in the case he is captured. He spots an old dusty bottle of '86 Chateu LeFranc and injects the nano-chip into it through the cork. Afterwards, he is unceremoniously shot in the back trying to escape as the men attempt to search for the nano-chip. However, police sirens interrupt their search and they flee the premises without it. Meanwhile, Chuck and Sarah are having a romantic dinner at a restaurant, where Chuck plans on proposing to her. As he is about to propose, Sarah tells him that her parents had a "nightmare proposal" at a restaurant, and that her dad had told her it was "the beginning of the end of a relationship". Chuck immediately closes his ring box that he had already held out, and runs out of the restaurant to tell Morgan, who is carrying balloons and a bouquet of flowers and waiting near a horse carriage, that the proposal will not be happening at the restaurant; he also quickly calls off the champagne and the string quartet. As Chuck returns to Sarah in the restaurant, the team is already contacted for an assignment, and leaves to Castle. At Castle, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey are briefed on an assignment to search for the missing nano-chip in France, at a chateau. They learn the nano-chip contains the locations and blueprints of CIA black sites in Europe. They also learn a French radical turned terrorist, Pierre Melville is trying to recover the nano-chip too. Casey is given the guise of a manservant, as Chuck and Sarah go in as a couple. Chuck asks if this has anything to do with Volkoff, to which Beckman reminds him that not every criminal works for him. Morgan proposes an idea that Chuck should be holding his proposal at the chateau, given as they are traveling under government money. As the team is at the chateau, Morgan is contacting Chuck from Castle. Chuck is asked by Morgan to find her the right spot on proposing, where Chuck later finds out that Sarah is deeply appreciating the view from the balcony. He then decides to propose there, only to be interrupted by Casey as he is surrounded in a wine cellar by the men who were looking for the nano-chip. The two are split, as Chuck is to find the nano-chip that Casey has identified from them that the chip is injected into a wine bottle, while Sarah is on her way to rescue Casey. As Sarah rescues Casey, under the act of being a drunk as a way of entering the cellar, Chuck is confronted by a French gentleman who was bent on drinking the wine that held the nano-chip. Chuck steals the drink from him, and flees only to be intercepted by Melville and a henchman. Chuck dispatches both men with the Intersect's kung-fu skills, while holding the glass of wine containing the nano-chip without spilling a drop. Afterward, Chuck hurries to the predetermined rendezvous point at the balcony where Sarah is waiting. As Chuck is nearing to propose again, Casey fires a grappling hook to the balcony, and has them leave the chateau. Back at Castle, Sarah is briefed by General Beckman in person, to have the assignment go perfectly after having the team assigned to have her sell a fake nano-chip to the French men. It contains a tracking beacon that will enable them to track Pierre's movements. As they retire, Morgan encourages Chuck to go ahead with the proposal. However, Sarah is eavesdropping on them via Castle monitors. She later confronts Morgan in his office and easily gets him to confess about the proposal and the aborted one. Realizing that she shouldn't have told Chuck about her parents, she instructs Morgan to make sure that this goes smoothly. As they returned to the chateau to hold the deal, someone is taking pictures of her selling the nano-chip back to them, as Chuck is still practicing on a way of proposing to her there. After the deal has been established, she heads upstairs to the balcony where Chuck is waiting. Chuck is attacked by Melville and his henchmen as they attempted to get their money back, where Chuck shortly disposes them with the Intersect's kung-fu skills. Sarah, halfway on the stairs, she pauses and is nervous to go up, as she is now aware that Chuck is about to propose to her, courtesy of her hearing the two talk behind her at Castle previously. Casey finds Morgan in Castle looking at the security surveillance of the chateau, where he disses him for still looking around when the mission is already over. Casey immediately realized that Chuck was "gonna pop the question" to her. Both Morgan and Casey calmed the nervous Sarah as he goes up the stairs. They then find out Chuck accidentally had the ring box fell on the floor while he was ambushed by the French men earlier, they alert her to pick up the box, as Sarah attempts to secretly pick it up for him by asking Chuck to look at the moon. She sneaks it into Chuck's pocket, as Chuck is finally about to propose to her. They are immediately interrupted by the CIA's special ops unit, who arrest Sarah for "treason". Back at Castle, a frustrated Chuck tells Casey he was going to propose to her, where Casey advises him not to be picky about choosing proposal locations. Casey tells him that he had proposed to Kathleen McHugh at a bus station, and that the look on her face is all that matters. Chuck then goes to Sarah in her prisoner cell, and finds Beckman talking to her. Beckman tells Chuck that he deserves to know what is going on, and allows him to talk to her. Sarah then tells Chuck that her being arrested for treason was purely to establish her new cover as a double agent being hunted by the CIA, as she is now on a mission to bring down Volkoff Industries by joining them. Before she leaves, she tells Chuck that she is not coming back until she finds his mom. As Chuck watches her being dragged away, he stares at his ring box, regretting that he had not proposed sooner. Buy More At the Buy More, while Chuck and Morgan were conversing on if he should propose to Sarah at the chateau, Lester angrily shouts, asking why people are obsessed with marriage. Big Mike then listens to Lester as he tells him that he has an arranged marriage to a woman named Jinsana, and that she is on her way to Burbank to marry him. Lester later began to grew on her after she visited the Buy More. He attempts to impress her by pretending to be traditional, using the Home Theater Room, decorating it with traditional Buddhism themed items and a Canadian flag, as Lester is Canadian. He then unexpectedly freaks her out as he is too traditional for her, but Lester explains that this was not the real him, and that the real him would not be traditional at all. He then offers her to look at the real him once she visits again. This time, he rips his Nerd Herd uniform off, revealing only a vest and jeans, he then performs the song "Is This Love" with Jeff, dedicated to her. As Jeffster! was done performing, Jinsana tells Lester that it was the most uncomfortable five minutes of her life, and leaves the Buy More. Guest Stars * Jean-Christophe Febbrari as Pierre Melville * Pooja Kumar as Jinsana * Braeden Marcott as a wine taster Quotes Casey:''' '''The truth is there's no such thing as a perfect moment or a perfect spot. So forget about the balcony, Bartowski. All you need is the girl. Deleted scenes The Season 4 DVD contains the following deleted scenes from this episode: * Lester waiting for Jinsana to arrive at the Buy More and discussing his plan with Jeff and Big Mike * Beckman goes into Sarah's holding cell in Castle to inform her that she's going undercover. Music * “Brimful of Asha” by Cornershop * “Is This Love” written by David Coverdale and John Sykes; cover by JEFFSTER! * “When I Go” by Slow Club * “The Bottom of the Ocean” by Nico Stai External Links * Chuck Versus the Balcony and Gobbler - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes